DEUIL Ace x Sabo (Bromance)
by LannisSabby
Summary: Depuis sa mémoire recouvrée, il se recueil sur sa tombe tout les premiers janvier. À la fois sinistre et nostalgique, il confesse ses démons de minuit qui le hanteront jusqu'à la fin des temps et conte les aventures de leur cadet. (Comme il a grandi et continue de grandir si vite ! Ace serait si fier de lui...) Ce soir, il sera rejoint pas le survivant de l'équipage de BB.


**One Shot plutôt court que je dédie particulièrement à mon frère de coeur. Pour la petite histoire, nos chemins se sont croisés sur une communauté RPG sur le thème de One Piece où nous jouions Ace et Sabo. À l'image de leur fraternité, c'est là que tout à commencer pour nous. Le début d'une aventure riche en rebondissements et en émotions. Cela fait quelques années déjà et pour le remercier d'être entrée dans ma vie, j'ai décidé de lui rédiger quelque chose. J'espère que tout comme lui, vous apprécierez l'écriture. Je m'excuse par avance d'avoir bâcler la fin, je devais le poster pour le 1er Janvier 2020 et comme vous le voyez, je suis en retard.**

**PS : Je tiens à préciser que le récit n'est pas corrigé, je ne l'ai donc pas relu derrière donc il est possible que vos yeux vous brûlent... :) Sur ce, bisous votre fesse droite !**

**Ending du One Shot : _My Love_ By Sia (Waifu )**

* * *

Dans l'ombre de la Lune, il traverse les plaines et les forêts de l'Archipel ; où était terrée des hommes qui ont combattus à la mort pour donner un sens au mot _« liberté »_. Au sommet de la colline se dressaient deux tombes où étaient gravées à même la pierre le nom de ces hommes connus à travers le monde entier. Le premier ; _« Edward Newgate » _communément connu sous le pseudonyme de _« Barbe Blanche »_, Capitaine et Fondateur de son propre équipage. Si la pierre tombale lui paraissait immense, ceci n'était qu'un détail insignifiant lorsqu'il admire la taille du Bisento où ; à l'image d'Excalibur la lame plante sa surface, alors qu'un manteau blanc neige d'extérieur, écarlate d'intérieur, faisant bien trois fois sa taille trônait au sommet de son luminosité glaciale qu'offrait les rayons lunaire, éclairait le célèbre drapeau de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche virevoltant dans l'air au gré du vent léger crépusculaire.

L'acier de leurs armes blanches, de toutes tailles et formes, plantées à l'arrière des tombes de leurs défunts souverains : Capitaine et Second-Commandant, brillèrent d'une lueur froide, tout comme les perles flamboyantes habillant ce chapeau à la coupe d'un cow-boy qui vient raviver la flamme dans les prunelles bicolores de son admirateur secret. Tandis qu'il empiétait la belle pelouse de sa présence ; assit en tailleur, le bas tissus de sa veste en cuir noire étalé dans l'herbe fraîche.

Son attention toute entière était dressée sur la pierre tombale du second, pourtant moins imposante et impressionnante que la précédente. _« Portgas D. Ace »_ Ainsi était le nom qu'il pouvait y lire. Pas un sourire ne réussissait à illuminer son visage défiguré, du peu qu'il était dévoilé sous son grand chapeau noir corbeaux. L'amertume de l'avoir cru enfouit sous les océans d'East Blue, durant toute sa vie et jusqu'à sa mort. Amnésique mais pas un des journaux n'a su lui transmettre un signe de vie à ses frères, qu'il voyait apparaître dans ses rêves.S'il voulait se laisser séduire par l'idée que la nouvelle était entendue dans l'esprit de l'un d'eux, jamais plus il ne s'autoriserait à regarder ses frères dans les yeux après une aussi lourde et douloureuse absence.

Pour toujours, il se laisserait morfondre de chagrin, culpabilisant et regrettant de n'avoir rien essayer pour empêcher l'inévitable se produire. Il pourrait passer des heures entières a s'exprimer sur le sujet, quitte à se laisser emporter dans les profondeurs des Abysses, se noyant dans ses émotions qui l'accablent depuis qu'il sait. Chaque jour, il sentait la colère gagner en intensité, rallumant le feu du Dragon pour le faire jaillir,anéantissant à feu et à sang ses ennemis. Chaque jour, il se sentait prêt à commettre l'irréparable, jaillissant des flammes de l'Enfer pour infliger le jugement dernier, expiant les péchés de ses ennemis. Pour ses frères, il se sentait capable d'immondes choses si cela pouvait les combler. Chaque nuit, il se fait la promesse de ne jamais plus laisser un frère derrière lui, cherchant rédemption auprès de son défunt frère jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il prend note du conseil de la Reine Cersei Lannister à son lionceau _« Tout ce qui ne sont pas nous, sont nos ennemis »_, parce qu'entre l'armée des révolutionnaires et ses frères, entre sa partenaire particulière et son cadet, la question ne se pose pas.

Il avait une sacrée chance que Monkey D. Dragon respectait ses conditions, son devoir en temps que grand-frère responsable de son fils unique. À ses risques et périls, il le laisserait quitter une mission de la plus haute importance afin qu'il puisse secourir ce dernier telle est sa volonté, la volonté d' , cet homme qu'il voyait comme un père pour lui n'était point idiot, il avait une vague idée si ce n'est précise de son esprit vengeur et pour ne pas nuire à ses plans machiavéliques, il est naturel qu'il le fasse surveiller de près par sa coéquipière ▬ En temps que bonne amie, il n'y verrait que du feu, hein. D'ailleurs,elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour lui remonter les bretelles lorsqu'il était à la limite de déclarer une Guerre contre le gouvernement mondial au nom de l'armée des révolutionnaires, mais pas seulement depuis son séjour à Dressrosa pour récupérer le sujet de ses convoitises.

Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait guère s'empêcher de se laisser submerger par ses émotions, il était abattu, en colère contre le monde entier, contre le gouvernement mondial, ces dragons célestes, contre cet amiral qui a assassiné son frère, contre celui qui l'a conduit à la peine de mort, contre lui-même. Il se sentait baigner dans la tristesse, l'atmosphère était si froide qu'un frisson venait parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il pouvait sentir son muscle cardio-vasculaire se resserrer, comme si le chirurgien de la mort s'en était emparé et prenait plaisir à l'écraser entre ses doigts tatoués. Sa gorge se nouait et son souffle se coupait, tandis qu'il sentait sa veste noire alourdir ses épaules en même temps que ses manches compressaient ses biceps de manière désagréable. Une de ses mains gantées de cuir marron se logea au sommet de son chapeau qu'il enfonça un peu plus sur sa crinière dorée, alors que ses lèvres furent tirées vers le bas de sa mâchoire.

Après une minute de silence, il frotta le bout de sonnez avec le dos de son index droit, reniflant, il prit une bouffée d'air fraîche avant relever son visage sur le chapeau orangé de son défunt frère. Un soupire franchis la barrière de ses lèvres, puis celles-ci s'étirèrent d'un sourire émue et communicatif. Il releva légèrement son chapeau noir, dévoilant deux grands yeux bicolores ainsi que sa cicatrice dû à un incendie durant son enfance, si aujourd'hui il était immunisé contre la braise, son corps gardait les cicatrices d'un passé plus sombre que coloré. Il ignorait quelle heure pouvait-il être mais a compter le nombre d'étoiles perchées dans le ciel noir, il lui semblait facile de deviner la réponse. Son sourire s'élargit de plus bel, attrapa son grand tuyau, il l'allonge à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage avant qu'il ne souffle à l'intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de fredonner avec amusement et bienveillance ces quelques mots :

**« Il est l'heure, Ace... ! »**

Sa mâchoire plaquée contre l'ouverture de son tuyau,ses joues prennent du volume à mesure qu'il crache son souffle,aspirant l'oxygène par ses narines pour gonfler ses poumons qui furent vider une seconde après. Une lumière éclatante de chaleur ressort du bout de son tuyau, formant une bulle de feu qui finit par se détacher de la source de sa création pour se laisser emporter vers le ciel, rejoignant les étoiles brûlantes et scintillantes.L'action exécutée à mainte reprise, le révolutionnaire déverse une pluie d'étoiles dans le ciel recouvrant l'Archipel, ses flammes dansantes chassant l'obscurité.

Au gré du vent frais de la nuit d'hiver, les boules de feu s'éparpillent aux quatre coins dans le ciel venant se refléter sur la surface de la mer, moins bruyant qu'un feu d'artifice mais tout aussi spectaculaire apportant chaleur et réconfort dans le cœur de ses admirateurs. Cependant, il est bonde noter que la discrétion sera à revoir s'il se fait Tony Tony Chopper après un tel phénomène surnaturel. D'ailleurs, un homme ne tardera guère à le rejoindre depuis les airs, à condition bien sûr de ne pas en perdre les plumes.

Il relâche son arme fétiche à ses côtés puis se permis d'ouvrir la caisse en bois qui se trouvait face à lui, à l'intérieur ; Trois coupelles et des bouteilles de saké. Ses lèvres tendues jusqu'aux oreilles, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il récupéra d'une main les trois coupelles ainsi qu'une bouteille,refermant la caisse. C'est d'un souffle franc qu'il retire les grains de poussières des coupelles rouges avant de les positionnés sur la surface en un triangle, il ouvre la bouteille puis remplit les récipients d'alcool de riz, avec lequel ils ont celés leur fraternité. Désormais caressé et bercé d'un vent nostalgique, les bons souvenirs de son enfance ne tardant pas à faire surface dans sa mémoire, apportant la chaleur qu'il avait besoin pour repartir en force. L'endroit éclairé de rouge et d'orange, entre ses doigts il se saisit de sa coupelle qu'il tendit avec nostalgie vers le chapeau de son frère adoré.

**« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais t'oublier le jour de ton anniversaire, mon frère ? U-hu !... A- **

▬ **Le commandant de l'armée révolutionnaire, ça pour une surprise. Yoi. »**

La voix de cette nouvelle présence le surprend, coupant court à ses hostilités qu'il préparait pour son frère. Il ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration, ses pupilles fixant la coupelle qu'il tient entre ses doigts gantés de cuir, abaissant cette dernière, il pivote sur lui-même afin de croiser le regard de l'ancien commandant de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Ce visage particulier et ce symbole peint sur le torse nu de cet homme ne lui était pas familier pourtant, il avait le souvenir des dernières informations après la Guerre, il le connaissait par les légendes contés dans le monde de la piraterie. Le casier judiciaire de cet homme lui revenait brièvement en mémoire.

Le sourire perdu, il se racle la gorge quand il l'observe admirer son tableau, sa peinture illuminait ses iris pendant un instant. Il l'entend soupirer avant qu'il ne croise de nouveau son regard. _Quelque chose n'allait-il pas comme il l'aurait espéré ?_ Le révolutionnaire fait de nouveau face à la tombe de son frère aîné, reprenant sa position initiale, il écarta la coupelle d'alcool de ses lèvres pour la déposer sur la caisse en bois juste devant lui. Il entend l'homme derrière lui s'avancer et s'installer face à la tombe plus imposante de son défunt Capitaine, ce soir là,il ne risquait pas de passer la soirée seul à ses saouler et conter ses mésaventures plus folles les une des autres. Des salutations très brèves suivirent de quelques sujets de conversation sans importance réelle, puis vient le silence des agneaux, tout comme son acolyte temporaire, il se laissait une fois de plus plonger dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, les seuls qu'il avait encore en sa compagnie.

Son cœur se resserre à nouveau lorsqu'il se remémore la nouvelle apprise dans les journaux il y a quelques années déjà,sous l'émotion qui envahit peu à peu son corps, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings essayant tant bien que mal a garder son sang-froid. Tout deux dans la même situation, la même position et pourtant, ils se demandaient qu'est-ce qui était le plus difficile à encaisser entre une personne qui s'est vu disparaître du jour au lendemain et revenir en apprenant la mort d'un être cher ou une personne ayant vécu ses aventures à ses côtés jusqu'à le voir mourir sous ses yeux. Si la douleur était suffisamment profonde, la vérité sur ces événements qu'il aimerait connaître en détail le terrifie. Une bouffée de chaleur lui monte vite à la tête, il sentait ses larmes salée remonter jusqu'à ses prunelles rougissantes à la fois de colère et de tristesse, il serrait les dents et tentait de garder le contrôle, il avait besoin de prendre une bouffée d'air fraîche. Il avait besoin de faire redescendre la tension qui grimpait en flèche.

Il se souvient de ce qui était raconter dans les journaux, il sait aussi qu'il est en présence d'un témoin, d'un de ces hommes revenant de la guerre qui a été à la fois acteur et spectateur. L'implorer pour qu'il lui conte la guerre qu'il n'a pas vu de ses yeux était tentant, pour avoir la conscience se sentait obligé de savoir dans les moindre détails mais rallumer la flamme n'était certainement pas la meilleure solution,les cicatrices de cet homme sont bien plus conséquentes et profondes que les siennes, car contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas seulement perdu un frère de cœur mais toute une famille.

Sabo prit une profonde respiration avant qu'il ne se pince les lèvres, se retenant comme jamais de pleurer au point d'en froncer les sourcils, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Après tout,cette histoire c'était il y a deux décennies, seulement deux...Personne ne se remet jamais vraiment de la disparition d'un être cher, les mots ne seraient que foutaises. D'une voix lugubre, il bafouille ces quelques paroles, attirant l'attention du plus vieux :

**« Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je me vois à cette guerre entrain de secourir mes frères, je l'empêche de l'atteindre Luffy et lui... Avant que mes souvenirs ne refassent surface dans ma mémoire, je les voyais apparaître dans mes rêves et m'appeler, mon cœur me conseillait de les suivre... Je sentais qu'un lien particulier nous unissait tout les trois, mais je n'ai jamais su mettre un nom sur leurs visages ou ne serait-ce que les reconnaître.**

▬ **Ace n'aimerait pas savoir ses frères culpabiliser pour ce qu'il s'est dérouler ce jour-là. Tu es loin d'être le coupable de cette tragédie, crois-moi. Et même si tu avais été présent, la survie de tes frères et la tienne n'aurait pas été garantie yoi.**

▬ **Ça aurait valut le coup d'essayer... Pardonnez-moi de rouvrir des cicatrices encore fragiles mais, j'aimerai savoir... Comment est-il...**

▬ **Tes frères ont livrés bataille acharnée contre l'Amiral Sakazuki, lorsqu'une ouverture s'est présentée il s'est jeté comme un chien enragé. Ace s'est dressé devant lui pour sauver le petit frère, tel a été sa dernière volonté et nous l'avons écouté. Ils l'ont défendu jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, certains marqués au fer rouge de leur loyauté de demeurer des « hommes libres ». Quand on a cru perdre le petit frère, un de leurs marines a tenu tête faisant barrage à l'Amiral Sakazuki, le courage d'un homme ne possède aucune limite ditons, yoi. **

▬ **Un Marine ? Il me surprendra toujours. U-hu... »**

S'il se sentait abattu par les événements de la guerre dont il n'a vu de ses propres yeux, il était profondément désolé,culpabilisant d'avoir laisser un tel choc psychologique et physique arriver à l'un de ses frères. Depuis ce jour, son cadet ne devait cesser de faire des cauchemars et gardait en lui des blessures bien ouverte, et durant ces deux années il était persuadé de s'être retrouvé tout seul, de n'avoir plus de bonne étoile pouvant veiller sur lui tout au long de sa vie. Il se remémore leur émouvante retrouvailles dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant que le Phoenix ajoutait des détails à son récit mais était resté silencieux quant au Marine ayant fait barrage au tyran de MarineFord. Ainsi,persuadé qu'il parlait de leur grand-père ; Monkey D. Garp ,il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser pour l'avoir clash à leur dernière rencontre lui déclarant avec douceur

_**« Tu es devenu trop vieux pour combattre, il est grand temps de prendre ta retraite. »**_

Les blonds poursuivirent leur discussion, parlant un petit peu beaucoup d'Ace où Sabo demandait de lui raconter ses aventures depuis son arrivée dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et bien sûr, il n'oubliait aucun détail même s'il essayait d'étouffer les nombreuses farces qu'il s'est coltiné. À l'entendre parler de lui, quelqu'un qui ne connaîtrait pas Portgas D. Ace le prendrait pour un véritable démon, un homme toxic auquel il ne faut surtout pas s'approcher ni s'y attacher. Contrairement à Sabo qui n'hésitait pas à reconnaître qu'il s'agissait bien de son frère, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il restait le même qu'importe les années qui pouvaient défiler, malgré son absence il est resté comme il est, droit dans ses bottes.

Il lui arrive parfois de remettre en doute son départ si brutale, partir naviguer sur les mers de GrandLine sans ses frère, il lui arrive d'imaginer quelle aurait été sa vie avec ses frères, s'il avait décidé d'écouter ses géniteurs qui voulaient le traiter comme un mouton. Il aurait finit par épouser la Princesse Vivi ou une autre pour devenir le Roi d'un Royaume qu'il ne pouvait sentir. Mais, un Roi fait tout ce qui lui plaît, il aurait continué a grandir auprès de ses frères jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne partent en mer, le laissant loin derrière eux. Roi, pourtant forcé à remplir ses engagements, ses fonctions. Devenir une pourriture de la haute société, jadis privé de sa liberté dans un mariage arrangé et forcé.

Sabo aurait été un Roi qui aurait détesté gouverner son Royaume, il aurait détesté être privé de sa liberté, de sa volonté de quitter le Royaume et naviguer sur toutes les mers de GrandLine. Le regret de ne pas écouter son cœur aurait été la pire parmi ses erreurs incalculable, dans une autre vie, et comme BigFlo et Oli lui diraient : _« Il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets. »_. Ace serait le premier à lui tirer les vers du nez s'il avait osé se priver de sa propre liberté pour les voir grandir avec lui, parce que c'est justement cette même _« liberté »_ qui les a poussé à devenir des pirates.

Il reprit sa coupelle de saké entre ses doigts gantés de cuir, de son autre main, il tend généreusement la bouteille à moitié pleine au frère de son frère devenu son frère par alliance de la fraternité. Et d'un sourire radieux, les yeux brillants d'émotions et de ces milliers d'étoiles s'envolant vers le ciel, il vient trinquer au nom de leur défunt frère pour le règne de Monkey D. Luffy.

Jadis, un grand homme a déclaré : _« La mort n'est que la traversée du monde, comme les frères traversent les mers ; ils continuent à vivre les uns dans les autres. Car ils doivent rester présents, aimer et vivre dans ce qui est omniprésent. Dans ce verre divin leur conversation est libre et pure. Tel est le réconfort des frères, car quand bien même ils viendraient à mourir, leur fraternité et société sont, dans le meilleur sens, toujours présentes car immortelles.»_

** ENDING | ****MY LOVE (Sia)**

_My love, leave yourself behind_  
_Beat inside me, leave you blind_  
_My love, you have found peace_  
_You were searching for release_

_You gave it all_  
_You gave into the call_  
_You took a chance and_  
_You took a fall for us_

_You give thoughtfully, loved me faithfully_  
_You taught me honor, you did it for me_

_Tonight you will sleep for good_  
_You will wait for me my love_

_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)_  
_You gave me all_  
_You gave all you had and now I am home_

_My love, leave yourself behind_  
_Beat inside me, leave you blind_  
_My love, look what you can do_  
_I am mending, I'll be with you_

_You took my hand and added a plan_  
_You gave me your heart_  
_I asked you to dance with me_

_You loved honestly_  
_Did what you could release_

_I know in peace you go_  
_I won't relieve this love_

_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)_  
_You gave me all_  
_You gave all you had and now I am home_

_My love, leave yourself behind_  
_Beat inside me, I'll be with you_


End file.
